A wide angle and a high resolution are required in a wide angle lens which is used in an application for capturing images in a vehicle or the like, and stable temperature characteristics are also required. When a wide angle lens is constituted of plastic lenses, sufficient temperature characteristics cannot be obtained and, when a wide angle lens is constituted of glass lenses, although temperature characteristics can be improved, its component costs are increased. A wide angle lens has been proposed in which a first lens, a second lens, a third lens, a diaphragm, a fourth lens, a fifth lens and a sixth lens are disposed in order from an object side, and the second lens, the third lens and the fourth lens are plastic lenses, and the first lens, the fifth lens and the sixth lens are glass lenses (see Patent Literature 1, Japanese Patent No. 4947700).
A wide angle lens mounted on a vehicle or the like is required to have stable characteristics over a wide temperature range so as to be capable of coping with ambient temperature. However, in the wide angle lens described in Patent Literature 1, the third lens and the fourth lens disposed on both sides of the diaphragm are plastic lenses and thus stable characteristics cannot be obtained over a wide temperature range.